


Тише. Слышите?

by ErneChristin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Мифические существа, Философия, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErneChristin/pseuds/ErneChristin
Summary: Краткое повествование, в котором я попытаюсь раскрыть наболевшую проблему, закрываясь метафорами и мифическими существами. Ведь изначальной моей задачей было написать сказку. Получилось или нет — сложно ответить.





	Тише. Слышите?

Тише. Слышите?  
Как жучок копошится в земле. Он спит.  
  
Тише. Слышите?  
Как кошка фыркает на крыше, перебирая мягкими лапками воздух. Она спит.  
  
Тише. Слышите?  
Как младенец ворочается в своей кроватке, сжимая и разжимая кулачки. Он спит.  
  
Тише. Слышите?  
  
Это он — страж ваших снов. Братец Сон, рождённый Луной и вскормленный Небом. Он укрывает вас своим плащом, усыпанным мириадами Звёзд, хранящих истории, рассказанные вами же: может быть немного грустную, о безответной любви, что тревожит юное девичье сердце; может быть весёлую, о предстоящей встрече с милым другом, ранее уехавшем в далёкую страну; может быть серьёзную, о завтрашнем собрании строгих людей с проницательным взглядом, которое может изменить будущее, а может и нет. Звёздочки слушают вас очень внимательно. Не бойтесь, они не осудят. Рожденные безмолвными и добрыми, они примут всё, что накопилось в вашем сердце. Прильнув к уху хозяина, они поведают ему все тайны человеческие. Он понимающе закивает и распустит свои серебряные волосы, что ниспадут на его прекрасные светлые очи.  
  
Тише. Слышите?  
Плач ребёнка в ночной тиши.  
  
Стремительный бег; тихая поступь по невесомым облакам; свежий ветерок, проникающий в открытые окна, развевающий легчайшую прозрачную ткань.  
  
Но ребёночек не плачет уж более. Руки Старшего раскачиваются в убаюкивающих движениях, смахивая солёные слезинки с уголков закрытых глаз длинными худыми пальцами. Его лицо, белое, как свежевыпавший снег; его глаза, чёрные, словно сажа, устремляются на Младшего. Уголки бескровных губ приподнимаются в полуулыбке, что случается так редко. Сердце Повелителя Снов наполняется скорбью, и в груди его рождается тяжёлый вздох.  
  
      — Не горюй так сильно, братец Сон. Иль ты не знаешь, как Жизнь порой несправедливою бывает к детям своим.  
  
      — О брат мой Старший Смерть. Так не пожило же ещё дитя! Ему от роду полгода. Мир не распростёр ещё над ним длань свою когтистую.  
  
      — Видно слеп ты стал, Повелитель Снов, иль глух. Не слушай звёзд своих, своими лживыми речами они твой взор отвадили от Правды. Раскрой глаза и уши, всмотрись по сторонам. Что видишь ты?  
  
_Младший прогоняет звезды, что облепили его тело._  
_Негодования их не было предела._  
 _Рождённые безмолвными и добрыми,_  
 _Отнюдь не лишены они чувствами гордыми._  
 _Сомнениям хозяин Сон подверг их шёпот спящих,_  
 _И шоры сбросил Он и принял Правду зрячих._  
  
Видишь?  
Какой ребёнок грязный, неумытый.  
  
Слышишь?  
Как плачет он от голода.  
  
Видишь?  
Кто же открывает окна, когда свирепствует такой мороз.  
  
Слышишь?  
Брань, что сотрясает соседние стены.  
  
Звёздочки хорошо помнили сны этой женщины, что каждый день грезила о ребёнке. Горячие мольбы срывались с её уст, долетая до слуха многих Вечных. Но упования её оставались безответными до тех пор, пока легковерная Жизнь, супруга Смерти, не сжалилась над бедной женщиной. Старший лишь угрюмо качал головой, привыкший к безрассудным поступкам своей жены. Как правило, она дарила жизнь, но совершенно не заботилась о ней, перенося все тяготы воспитания на плечи других Братьев и Сестер.  
  
Была ли женщина благодарна за такой драгоценный подарок? Была, но лишь вначале. Этого хватило, чтобы приковать цепями того, ради которого она выпросила у Жизни существо, что сейчас тихо посапывало на руках у Смерти. Сколько таких подарков засыпало на его руках, он не хочет говорить, да это и не важно. Жизнь никогда не изменит своим привычкам.  
  
      — Смерть, брат мой и мёртвых душ ты Проводник, куда же ныне сей цветок младой намерен ты отдать?  
  
      — Той, к кому слепа была супруга моя Жизнь.  
  
_Смерть есть не конец сущему всему._  
_Порою Жизнь бывает злее в том,_  
_Что душу чистую она калечит_  
_Раскладом карт нечестным._  
_И Смерть, гонимый всеми вечно,_  
_Презренный муж,_  
_В объятьях душу ту призреет,_  
_Спасая оную от тлена._  
_Хотя и сам Он испытает_  
_Весь Гнев людской_  
_За то спасенье._  
  
Тише. Слышите?  
Как плачет та, кто из-за коварного сердца потеряла кровь свою родную.  
  
Тише. Слышите?  
Как кричит в мученьях родовых та, кто столько раз молила Жизнь о драгоценном даре. Но ответила вовсе не она.  
  
Тише. Слышите?  
Смех ребёнка в ночной тиши.

**Author's Note:**

> ✿Работа на Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5975492/15337386 
> 
> Изначальная проблема, которую я так хотела представить, а именно «ну почему образ смерти так сильно невзлюбили абсолютно все, да и в каждом веке», не задалась. Возможно она мельком проскальзывает, но не ощущается в полную силу. 
> 
> Главная и болезненная для меня тема — это проблема, если грубо выражаться, «ненужных детей». Я никогда не могла понять, почему рожают ребёнка и умудряются спихивать его, спасибо если на бабушек и дедушек, на нянечек или ещё на кого; хуже — это детские сады и сразу на кружки до глубокой ночи, или вообще детские дома, где для ребёнка мамами и папами становятся чужие люди. Если вы заводите ребёнка, поймите, что это очень серьёзная ответственность; даже не только перед ребёнком, но и перед целым миром. Как на мир может повлиять человек, которого с раннего детства унижали, били, ставили в ничто – страшно подумать. Может никак, а может... Позор таким родителям. 
> 
> Смерть, что ж, не буду скрывать, что порой сей образ мне милее в некоторых случаях. Мне вспоминаются строки из древнеегипетской поэмы:
> 
> Мне смерть представляется ныне  
> Исцеленьем больного,  
> Исходом из плена страданья.
> 
> Я не очень хотела смерти младенца из мой работы. Хотя идея Смерти, как человека, лишающего родительских прав — интересна :D Смерть, не как прекращение физического существование, а расставание со старой жизнью и переход в новую. 
> 
> Сон — олицетворение «слепцов», что закрывают глаза на решение проблем и дают то, что хотят, а не то, что нужно.


End file.
